


𝐈 𝐍𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐘𝐨𝐮

by Xv_kat_vX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Cosplayer - Freeform, Depressed Kageyama Tobio, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, Loneliness, Multi, Older Oikawa Tooru, Reader-Insert, Writers, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xv_kat_vX/pseuds/Xv_kat_vX
Summary: (L/N) (Y/N) has been in love with Kageyama Tobio, an old friends ex boyfriend. Constantly being shut out and rejected, (L/N) seeks company to cure her of her loneliness and turns to flings and loveless relationships.After another night with a new hookup, drunken (L/N) and Oikawa, her sisters boyfriends brother, meet when she is on the edge of tearing apart.With different perspectives about life and love, (L/N), Oikawa, and Kageyama contrast each other all at the same time as clashing together often.A psychological, romantic story following (L/N) (Y/N), Oikawa Tooru, and Kageyama Tobio.⚠️𝗪𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴⚠️ 𝗜𝗻𝘃𝗼𝗹𝘃𝗲𝘀 𝘀𝗲𝘅, 𝗮𝗹𝗰𝗼𝗵𝗼𝗹 𝗮𝗯𝘂𝘀𝗲, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗱𝗿𝘂𝗴 𝗮𝗯𝘂𝘀𝗲Can find this on Wattpad: xvkatvx
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

"I need you . . ."

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Whispers between leaves filled the air, whispers and mutters. The air was cool and crisp, like a refreshing drink of cool water after hours in a desert. The breeze fluttered around, gently caressing everything it touched with fingers that had been a comfort to so many over their long, lonely years.

A figure, wrapped up in a warm coat was smelling the sweet air that was all around them. Even in a dazed-like state they were in, they could almost see the wind, seemingly moving everything slightly, like it was in control over the whole earth. 

For a moment, they let their eyes rest, feeling the ambiance of the street, hearing the sounds, taking in the aroma, letting their mind be still. 

The bitter taste of alcohol is not enough to drown out the tearing up of their heart.

Climbing onto the top of the low wall surrounding the balcony a few stories high, they carelessly knocked down empty cans of beer. Some falling over the edge, the noise of the cans destiny reaching the ears of the figure.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"I need you to check up on (Y/N) for me."


	2. 𝐈 𝐍𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐘𝐨𝐮 起

"What do you usually think about before you head off to go to sleep?"

━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━

The nightclub was a heartbeat on a loudspeaker, an intoxicating primal need for others to move and experience joy, separate or joined, that was what it meant for many. 

A perfect setting to find a new fling.

Whether it's to fulfill loneliness, a desire for sex, or pure boredom. Hook ups are just something people do to satisfy their own desires. 

Amongst the crowds of joint people, grinding and drinking, it wouldn't be so bad if they fulfilled each other's needs.

Clubbing likes this is her last night on Earth, a figure in between several others, moved like a puppet on a string by the music. Head mashing so hard, her brain got into shut down mode. 

(L/N) (Y/N). 

She works waiting tables and being a host at a little known cafe. 

A little known hobbyist writer, who uses a pseudonym, with over ten stories online. She's an artistic, influential cosplayer with 530,000 followers. 

A slight multilingual, having picked up something from dramas in several different languages, anime, and coming to learn new languages out of extreme boredom. 

Perceived as a two-faced person. She seems rather quiet and cold but she is constantly out clubbing at nightclubs, drowning in alcohol with an illegitimate ID, finding and pulling hooks up of every gender -or no gender- left and right. 

So much sweat on her skin and not all of it belonging to her. The strobe masks so much of her movement as she was both grinding on someone and having the same thing being done on her, sandwiched and shared. 

━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━

"It may sound a little weird . . ." 

━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━

"Hahaha . . ." Joined laughter echoed around the apartment as a (H/C) female pulled close by a messy black haired male. 

Rushing to her bedroom, following suit the male she found as a new fling, both laughed and giggled as if they were still intoxicated. 

She pulled him in for a kiss which in a second turned into a make out, his hands creeping around her body in a sensual way. 

Parting to catch their breaths, her company let out a laugh, awkward to her but nonetheless she kept a smile on her. 

"Let me use your bathroom first okay?" She didn't answer, rather she just let him go. 

━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━

"You might even think I'm crazy . . ."

━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━

Finally coming back into the bedroom, the (S/C) female with (H/C) haired was sprawled out underneath the covers of her own bed. 

The simple reaction of his, the way he had paused to look over at her, glancing towards clothes on the floor. The way his hazel colored cat-like eyes hooded themselves brought her on edge. 

She couldn't help but smirk. 

Coming out from under the covers in nothing but her underwear, she walked over to him. Her hands crawling and slowly touching his covered figure.

When trying to kiss her, she is quick to dodge a pathetic excuse of attempt. 

"No. Not yet." She teased him, a devilish smirk rising on her. 

She pulled his shirt over his head and pushed him hard onto the bed. He sunk down into the mattress too in a trance with her swift movements and gentle touching. 

She falls gracefully on the bed next to him and sinks into the pillows before straddling his hips. 

The male, with messy black hair that spiked upwards and a fringe on his right side that covered his right eye, goes to sit up but is pushed back down by her.

Close to saying her name, she cuts him off by kissing his lips. He kisses back, his hands come up to her neck and hair. 

In an instant, she pulls away. Grabbing his hands and placed them back down by his sides.

"No touching~" She whispers in his ear. 

"That's not fair." He sulks. 

Ignoring his sulking, she kissed him again before moving towards his jawline, neck, and collarbone. Kissing every inch. 

The struggle to keep his hands down was evident and noticeable to her yet she carried on without a care in the world.

She placed kisses down his chest and down his muscular abdomen. 

"(Y/N)." He whispered her name in a hoarse tone. The feeling of desperation to use his hands and the willpower it's taking him not to was becoming too unbearable for the guy.

The (S/C) female sat up, still straddling him and took his hands just to place them on her hips. 

"Your turn." She whispers into his ear and bites the males earlobe. 

His hands instantly flip her over violently. He buries his head into her neck and his hands rove all over her body. Their intertwined breathing then becomes rough and fast. 

He took all of her, savored every moment before taking off. 

The long shadows of the evening dissolved into the gathering darkness of the nighttime.

Having put back on undergarments and an oversized shirt, carelessly and tiredly, the (H/C) haired figure made her way in the dark towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge to pick out the box of beer being stored inside. 

"Ha . . ." She let out a sigh of boredom as she walked brashly opened the box to begin her another set of intoxication. 

Dull (E/C) eyes traveled towards the balcony right outside and her ears picked up the ringing of her phone from her bedroom.

Choosing to ignore the sound, she walked out into the balcony with the box of beer.

Other than the darkness and herself all that seemed to exist was the chilly wind that's harsh bite could be felt instantly. She could feel the bite of the wind had left its mark in the form of small bumps that were tingling on her arms. 

She opened a can of beer, the sound of it opening satisfying her more than her night. 

Though her blood ran cold through her veins and her bones were chilled. She continued drowning herself in the bitter tasting alcohol. Mixing both the temperature of the cold beer and the temperature of the night. thoughtlessly.

Whispers between leaves filled the air, whispers and mutters. The air was cool and crisp, like a refreshing drink of cool water after hours in a desert. The breeze fluttered around, gently caressing everything it touched with fingers that had been a comfort to so many over their long, lonely years.

A figure, wrapped up in nothing but a big shirt was smelling the sweet air that was all around her. Even in a dazed-like state she was in, she could almost see the wind, seemingly moving everything slightly, like it was in control over the whole earth. 

For a moment, she let her eyes rest, feeling the ambiance of the street, hearing the sounds, taking in the aroma, letting her mind be still. 

The bitter taste of alcohol is not enough to drown out the tearing up of her heart or the loneliness.

Climbing onto the top of the low wall surrounding the balcony a few stories high, she carelessly knocked down empty cans of beer. Some falling over the edge, the noise of the cans destiny reaching the ears of the figure.

━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━

"I hope the world . . . comes to an end."


	3. 𝐈 𝐍𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐘𝐨𝐮 起

"I need you . . ."

━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━

Knocking on the apartment door, a male with dark brown hair swept outwards, found the door of the (L/N) residence to be unlocked. 

Corresponding brown eyes widened for only a second as well as the cocking of his eyebrows before he entered the apartment. Stopping right by the entrance where a mat was set.

Enveloped by the darkness, with only the light from the main window illuminating the interior. 

"(L/N)?" The male calls out the surname he had been given from his brother. 

As he notices nobody around, he begins to pull out his phone. 

The sound of cans falling down catching him off guard, he jolts a little before turning to find the source of the noise heard.

The brown haired male sees a figure on the balcony, his eyebrows furrow as he squinted to get a better look. 

What she does next takes his breath away and sent a chill down his spine. The female figure was climbing onto the top of the low wall surrounding the balcony that is stories up high. 

Brashly and hurriedly removing his shoes and quickly walking towards the door, he cries out the surname of the figure.

"(L/N)?"

In his haste, the male bumped into a table and chair, himself falling to the floor, and slowing him down in his efforts to reach the balcony. 

Panic now seizes the male as he realizes what the unknown female was going to do. 

With all his might, he screams her name, as he launches himself off the floor, like an armed missile fired towards it's target. 

"(L/N)!!"

Everything seemed quiet at that moment, as if time had frozen still to enhance what was taking place on the balcony right then and there. 

Realization engulfs the male like a toxic cloud. His arm outstretched with his right hand clamped tightly around the wrist of the unknown person. 

A sudden gasp escaped past the female's lips at the sudden warm feeling on her wrist.

With all of his strength in the middle of his rapid racing heart and concern, he pulled her down from her place on the railing. 

Panting loudly from the adrenaline he was put through just a minute ago, from the anxiety that ran through his veins. 

"What happened?" Even though they were strangers to one another, he held the girl close.

━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━

"I need you to check up on her sister."

━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━ ━━━━━━━━

Laughing wholeheartedly at nothing, seemingly not understanding what she was close to pulling, the (H/C) haired girl staggered towards her bedroom with the males coat hanging loosely around her. 

Finally gaining back his surroundings, the brown haired male stood up from his place on the balcony to follow the laughter from the girl.

"What is wrong with you? Huh?"

Intoxicated, the girl reigned in her giddiness as she plopped down onto her bed. The messy bed that had been used just hours ago.

"Do you not realize the stupid stunt you are going to pull? Are you that drunk?" While he was unknown to her, he scolded her as if they had known each other for the longest. 

Her phone rang, singing it's song with loudness as she just giggled along. 

'Ma' with emojis at the beginning and end of the name appeared as the caller ID. 

When she reached over to decline the phone call while maniacally laughing, her giddiness slowly died down. Turning to a smile then to a small one, and then a frown.

The sudden change in behavior made him believe she was coming to be somber. 

Dull and empty (E/C) eyes filled to the brim with sorrow and loneliness. He caught that.

"Ha . . ." Sighing quietly, she stood up slowly with the phone still flashing the same name over and over as she just stared it down.

"I've come to the realization . . . How hollow I have become on the inside . . ." Softly speaking, with eyes hooded tiredly.

"Hu-"

The girl sitting on the edge of her bed chuckled with emptiness, interrupting the males confusion. 

No longer was the phone ringing. 

Sucking in air and then attempting to wet her throat, she gulped down her own saliva harshly. 

"Though I can smile and laugh . . . though I can party and have fun . . . I still feel empty. Having this urge . . . to just die."

His breath was knocked right out of him with her heartbreaking words. His lips slightly opened agape, his eyes attentive on the girl who looked down at her phone.

"I can party whenever I want and however I want. I drink . . . I smoke . . I can do all I want but there's a certain empty feeling within me . . . that just won't go away . . ." She was still groggily intoxicated but spoke as if she were somber. 

"Party after party . . ." She let out a sigh. "I have met several people before . . ."

There was a small pause, as she took in a deep breath. Gripping on the messy bed sheets she was practically holding them tightly until evident veins appeared on her hands.

He noticed that. He noticed how she glanced around her bedroom and how she clenched her jaw. He couldn't take his eyes off of the breaking girl, listening to what is going on inside her head.

"I have had multiple relationships . . ." The way her lips parted as she let out a breath to reason with the threat of her voice breaking. "I sleep around with so many people . . . but at the end of the day . . . I'm still left with this empty void . . ."

Taking in a deep breath as if it would be her last, she looked up towards the male, (E/C) eyes glossed with water daring themselves to fall down. 

Brown and (E/C) met. 

"I don't like . . . this feeling."

It was no longer the dryness of her throat that was damaging her throat but the growing barbed wire lacing itself around.

Falling to his knees, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. 

"I always figured . . ." The muscles of her chin trembled as she continued. "That it was because of unrequited love . . and affection from someone that disinterested . . ." Quivering through her words, she rambled until she trailed off at the end.

It was silent amongst the two until she silently spoke up again. 

"Why am I in love alone?"

The tone of hers and the way she whispered it with so much hurt. Was it really him, she was asking? Or was she questioning herself?

Her eyes begin to drip with tears. Her wall, walls that she held up, slowly collapsing. Moment by moment, word by word, they fall. 

Salty drops fell down from her chin, drenching the males shirt. 

"Why do I . . . Keep needing him when I know . . . I will just get hurt in the end? I hate him . . . I hate myself . . . I hate how hollow I have become . ."

After coming to spill everything, still in a drunken state, she wasn't picking up on her own sentiment. On her own hurting words.

She sobbed into his embrace. Her breathing was ragged, gasping. She was noisy but at that moment he knew there were more pent up emotions.

Clutching the back of his shirt, she grasped it tightly until her knuckles turned a different color. 

"Why does unrequited love feel so empty?"

The pain that flowed from her was as palpable as the frigid fall wind outside and soon the only person at her side was the stranger holding her, struggling to keep his tears silent. 

In her drunken state, she had let out every word she had in store but even then he could feel that there was more she struggled to let go of.

Two unknown strangers held tightly.

Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. For the first time in a long time. She sunk into the warmth, appreciative of the simple gesture. 

She cried until no more tears came, the emptiness and sorrow remained but his touch had made the room warmer somehow, her future within its walls seeming a little less bleak.


	4. 𝐈 𝐍𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐘𝐨𝐮 起

From the pounding head and dehydrated feeling, her throat felt like sandpaper, she figured she must have been drinking heavily last night. 

Even an inch of moving hurt her. It was like the flu only self-inflicted, which meant she'd get no sympathy from her sister.

"(N/N)?" The sound of her bedroom door being opened quietly caused her to hum a response towards her name being called. 

It was silent, no more talking. Almost as if the figure near the door was hesitating. 

"I cut up a tomato for you. I already added some lemon and salt, of course." 

The method often used amongst the two whenever they got hangovers. Started from youth and stuck with them unknowingly.

"How stupid can you really be? Drinking a whole entire box? I thought I told you to only drink one or two every week." 

The nagging of her sister brought her further pain to her head. At least the curtains were still closed, she was always adverse to bright light when she was hungover. A positive note.

"I'll have to sto-"

"I'm getting up!" In denial with her hurling pain, the (H/C) haired female rose from bed. With her eye squinting trying to adjust to her surroundings, she focused on an object in her bedroom. 

Once coming to see the figurines without their doubles, she slowly opened her eyes wider though the crusty feeling of eye boogers preventing her from doing so. 

Watching the girl wipe away, the older figure could only stare at the girl. 

━━━━♥♥♥━━━━

"How old is she? Your sister."

"She's eighteen . . ."

"Eighteen . . . Eighteen? She is still a kid."

━━━━♥♥♥━━━━

While conversations between the two are short and simple, though there were moments where they didn't speak to each other. She picked up on some things, small things.

Drinking alcohol like it was water, like she needed it. Bringing home guests and them eventually being out of the place without any further contact. 

As far as she knew, (Y/N) was still taking therapy, living her best life. No?

━━━━♥♥♥━━━━

"She's seems broken . . . but don't treat her like she will break at any given time."

"What do you mean?"

"Do not just go and simplify her life but do not go and treat her so carelessly."

━━━━♥♥♥━━━━

"You know even when you are in this state you can't get away from doing chores." 

"I know."

"Is it my turn to make breakfast?" 

(Y/N) eyes her prized anime figurine on top of her desk as she listened in close to her sister. For a moment it was quiet as she tried to recall whose turn it was. 

Instead of finding an answer she recalled snippets of the previous night. 

"I guess if I put you to make breakfast it will come out burnt. I'll do it." About to exit, the older girl abruptly stops. "Shower you reek of sex and beer. Also make sure you eat the tomato I cut up."

"Yeah. Yeah I know." 

━━━━♥♥♥━━━━

"She was laughing. Yet it felt like there was a certain sadness to it."

━━━━♥♥♥━━━━

Unlike the surrounding neighbors and friends of hers, (Y/N)s older sister had a rather round figure, usually the second thing they notice right after her stylish eye makeup.

(L/N) Ma.

Working as a manager for a popular Pawn Shop in the center of Japan's biggest shopping district. 

She's a little known social media star with 820,000 followers and a prestigious vlogger. 

Has always been the one to get good grades. A genius girl with an IQ of 148.

Though not the ideal body type, if angels existed, they'd probably look like her. 

Beginning breakfast by preheating rice that was left over from the day before, with her collarbone-length dark hair put into a ponytail, Ma carried on listening in close to the sound of water running from the bathroom. 

━━━━♥♥♥━━━━

"She's a still a little kid who doesn't fully grasp the idea of things."

━━━━♥♥♥━━━━

"My head hurts like an ass." 

Upon entering, (Y/N) sucked on a tomato while searching the fridge for a water bottle while Ma continued preparing for breakfast. 

"Who's the dumbass who thought drinking a whole box of beer would be a good idea?" The younger sister clicked her tongue after having given the back of her sisters head a glare.

Silence wrapped around the two, a mixture of both awkward and comforting enveloping the two girls in the kitchen. 

Even after indulging into the coolness of the water and having her throat revived from dryness, the (H/C) haired girl resembled a fish out of water with the way her lips closed and opened ever so slightly. 

The snippet of last night hadn't left her head even when she was showering. Hesitating for a little she finally spoke up, not being able to take the curiosity any longer.

"Who was that guy?" 

Bringing over the meal towards the dinning room table, (Y/N) followed her sister like a little duckling following after their mother. 

"Hajime's brother." 

"Ah . . ." Without pushing further explanation from her sister, the young (S/C) girl took a seat without helping, just waiting to eat while remaining with the tomato in her mouth. 

Finally joining her sister, they struck their hands together. "Thank you for this meal." 

Forgetting manners and the fact her older sister was in front of her, (Y/N) fervently ate everything, practically inhaling it.

"Slow down will you? You'll choke." 

"Not like I haven't before." She spoke with a mouthful of rice and natto.

Having been drinking a cup of tea, the older sister began to uncontrollably cough after choking on the drink. "(Y/N)!" 

"Alright! Alright!" She laughed at the reaction of her sister. "I'll stop."

"Thank you." Clearing her throat the grown woman set her utensils down and looked towards her (H/C) haired sister. 

"We both don't work today. How about we go out today? Pick up gifts for the others when we go and visit. How about it?"

"Yeah. Fine."


	5. A/N

As a writer who can't decide on anything to save my life, I have decided to use an old twitter account and use it for updates and polls to help me out.

Even before I only used Twitter to stalk my favorite celebrities and find new inspiration whilst writing, now after some changes to it my account will only be used for my writing!

If you want to you can find me on Twitter: xvkqtvx   
This is not obligatory or mandatory it's just to get a look of what my viewers would like and such nothing major or anything of that sort.

I hope this way it organizes things better and I can decide on my next move without having to worry if it was the right thing to do.

I'm still setting up somethings so of course, I won't automatically have a poll just yet but just so everyone knows I am working my hardest to provide a story everyone would like (that including myself) so please be patient!

Also; A reminder to drink some water, get some fresh air and light, eat properly, and make sure to sleep properly as well.


End file.
